1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller, more particularly to a stroller that is suitable for seating and reclining of a baby.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional stroller 1 includes a stroller frame 2, a seat 3, a footrest 4, a storage basket 5, and a foldable canopy 6. The stroller frame 2 includes a lower frame section mounted with a wheel set 201, an upper frame section provided with a handle unit 202, and a middle frame section between the lower and upper frame sections and mounted with the seat 3, thereby forming a seating space for a baby (not shown). The footrest 4 is mounted on the lower frame section. The storage basket 6 is disposed below the seat 3 for storage purposes. The canopy 6 is mounted on the upper frame section and is used to provide a shade for the seat 3.
It is noted that the seating space arrangement provided in the aforesaid conventional stroller 1 is not suitable for infants who are unable to sit properly. For infants, a reclining space is more practical than a space for seating. 